supermeatteamfandomcom-20200213-history
BIT.TRIP Runner
BIT.TRIP Runner is a game from the BIT.TRIP series avaiable on WiiWare. Its after VOID and before FATE. The main character in this game is Commander Video wich is a Group Officer of our group. You also can find other characters in the backgroud of levels like Commandgirl Video , Meat Boy or other Commander video friends. This game is a 2d platformer with some 3d aspects. In this game you have 4 controlls: Jump- The first and main controll of the game. It makes you jump thrue gaps, small obstacles and enemys (UFOS, Red Balls) Slide- The second controll. Lets you slide thrue small holes in the wall or bellow enemies or strutures. Kick- The third controll.This controll lets you kick obstacles that you cannot jump or slide thrue. This is how you damage bosses, by kicking them or kicking stuff at them. Sprint- This is the fourth controll. It is very simple. You can hold it or press it (holding is recommended).When you touche a purple square on the ground you will be lauched into the air. Block- The final controll. It makes a shield that will block floating balls and will push them away, like the objective in BIT.TRIP BEAT and BIT.TRIP FLUX. You can jump while using this controll. You can sprint while using this controll. PickUps: Gold Bars - This item is used to make your score go higher. if you collect all the gold bars at the end of the level, you get a bonus level. Cores - When picked up will make new particles come from Commander Video. It also increases your score. Modes - When you pick up a core your mode is changed. You get new sounds in the level and also makes new particles come from Commander Video. Here's a list of them: Hyper- The starting mode. The soundtrack of the level is very simple.There isnt any particles. Mega- The second mode. You get colored stars coming from Commander's Video back. The level's soundtrack doesnt get very changed. Super- The third mode. You get colored stars and lines coming from Commander's Video back. The level's music is changed. Ultra- The fourth mode. You get big colored squares coming out of Commander's Video back. The level's music is greatly changed Extra-The final mode. You get a rainbow coming from Commander's Video back. The level's music is completly changed. Bonus Level This level has no sound. You go thrue a 2d platform avoiding fire and collecting lots of gold to increase your score. Every bonus level has more then 60 gold bars. Worlds There's 3 worlds in BTR. Every world has 11 levels and 1 boss. Impetus- The first world. It is a planet full of crystals. Tenacy- The second world. It is a city wich loves to mine. Triumph- The third world. It is a city full of stuff (trash cans, blocks , stairs , apartements, etc). In this world there's a graffiti with a joke about something that Commander Video said once- "I am only a man" but instead its a black cat with commander's video eyes saying- "I am only a cat"